


oops I did it again

by rosiedeplume



Series: Kinktoberfest [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Darcy is sorrynotsorry that she disappointed Steve.





	oops I did it again

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 1.

“Darcy,  _ come here _ .” A jolt of excitement shot through Darcy at his tone. Steve’s voice was low and rough, but face was carefully blank.

She licked her lips as she took the last few steps across the room to where he sat. The large leather chair dominated the corner of their living room and his posture made it look like a throne. 

He swallowed, his jaw clenched. “You know what to do.” 

She bent down and draped herself over him, making sure to brace her elbows on the arm of the chair. He cupped her face with his left hand, his thumb brushing over her lips. 

“You skipped lunch today.” His other hand came down without warning, hitting her bottom with a loud  _ smack! _ through her skirt.

She let out an involuntary squeak. “Not on purpose! I got caught up in work.” 

He came down again in the same spot, and the sting was soon followed by the blooming heat of blood rushing to her skin. She bit her lip to smother her cry, an elbow slipping off the chair.

“Lunch is important, Darcy.” He tucked the hem of her skirt into her waistband and softly traced his handprint on her skin. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I got distracted.” She really had - they’d had a breakthrough just before lunch, and with the flurry of activity -

_ SMACK! _

Steve increased the force of his strike enough that it took more than a few seconds for the pain to fade into heat. The skin on her elbows was getting rubbed raw from the friction of the leather. Darcy could feel herself getting wet despite the pain, and had to resist the urge to squirm against his legs. 

_ SMACK! _

“You promised you wouldn’t forget again, Darce.” His disappointment was audible. “You know what this means…” 

She did, and suddenly she was slick and ready. 

“Ten strikes.” He dragged his nails across her tender skin, and she whimpered. “And then you choose, do I fuck your pretty cunt and let you cum, or do you let it rest and suck me off but don’t orgasm?” 

Her breath hitched at the thought, and she blushed. They both knew what she’d choose.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://rosiedeplume.tumblr.com/)


End file.
